


Tell Them About Me

by onlyushere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, but i've hit a wall, i'm working on the next part of 'did you just call me baby', so enjoy, this has been in my drafts for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyushere/pseuds/onlyushere
Summary: "When you go home / Tell them of us, and say / For your tomorrow, / We gave our today."|She would tell them a story for the ages, of a selfless warrior who gave up everything for their tomorrow.





	Tell Them About Me

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm working on part 4 for 'Did You Just Call Me Baby?', i've just hit a wall and I don't know what to write. 
> 
> Enjoy this little angst piece for now!
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr! @wlw5eva

 After taking down the remaining agents, you took Kara into your arms and teleported out of the warehouse, setting her down carefully in a secluded area.

"Kara…"

She looked up at you as you removed your mask, confusion in her eyes as she watched you look back at her reluctantly. Your downcast eyes, still refusing to meet her own that were what made her realize what you were about to do. She shook her head, hands flying to hold your forearms, blue-eyes wide in disbelief.

"No. There has to be another way. I'm not letting you do this, there's no way I'm letting you do this alone." You start to say her name again when she interrupts you. 

"No, Y/N, please!" Shaking your head, you move your gaze to finally meet hers. 

"I have to do this, Kara. There isn't another choice. You don't have your powers and we're running out of time." Tears start to fill her eyes, knowing there was nothing she could say to change your mind by the determination in your voice.

She knew that she was going to lose you, so she did the one thing she could: beg.

"I've lost so much already, Y/N, so many people, please. I can't lose you too. I can't." The desperation in her voice was almost enough to crumble your resolve, but there were thousands of lives on the line, including Kara's, and you weren't going to let anything happen to them, not when there was something you could do about it.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I'm so sorry." You felt her gripping your arms as tightly as she could, still weak from the kryptonite sprayed on her, trying to keep you from leaving.

"I have to do it, Kara. I'm so sorry, but I have to do it." You kept apologizing, because what else could you do? You knew you were being stubborn and asking too much of her; you're leaving her behind, leaving her to be alone, just like the others who have loved her and left her.

You were doing the complete opposite of staying, like you promised Kara you would; you were leaving.

"You have to keep living, for the both of us, sweetheart. You have to keep living and be happy, because Rao knows that you of all people deserve to be happy. So, when you get out of here, when you get home, you tell them about me, okay? You tell everyone about us, and what we did. Tell them that for their tomorrow, we gave up our today."

She shook her head desperately, tears finally falling as she took in your words. "No, I can do it. I have to do it. Just give me a minute." You sighed heavily at your girlfriend’s own determination to save the day, or the determination to get you to stay with her, either way, you knew she wasn't giving up without a fight.

"We both know that _there's no time_ , Kara."

"But what about us Y/N? I haven't had enough time with you! _We haven't had enough time_. I need you, _I need you to stay and be here with me_. There's so much we haven't done yet. I can do it, please."

Remorse flooded your chest at her words, knowing that they were all true. But without her powers, there was nothing she could do about it, it was too dangerous to wait another moment, leaving you the only option to be the one to turn the machines off and the longer you both prolonged it, the risk of the whole mission failing continued to rise. 

"You can't always carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, Kara. It's okay to pass it to someone else every now and then." You cupped her face in your hands, staring into her eyes, blue meeting (e/c), the both of you staring at each other, memorising the sight in front of your eyes.

There wasn't enough time to spare, and you knew you had to say your goodbyes now.

"I love you and I promise you, Kara, everything's going to be okay." Maybe it was cruel of you to promise her that everything was going to be okay when you were moments away from walking to your own death, but you were always one to comfort people, always a calming presence in the face of danger.

You realized that you've never said her name so much in a single conversation. 

It's not until after you leave that you finally admit to yourself that it was because you would never get to say her name ever again. So you made up for it now while you still had the chance to. You knew that Kara would miss you and mourn you, along with the rest of your friends, but they would all move on.

They had to.

Life doesn't stop for anything, not even death. Eventually they'd forget about the pain that came with the thought of your absence in their lives.

But in your stubbornness to save the world and the woman you loved, you forgot to take into account that you were everything to Kara. Everything she ever wanted and everything she never knew she needed. And nothing, not even losing her home planet, would compare to the pain of losing you.

The whole time you're speaking, the words lingering on the tip of Kara's tongue die as she listens to the sound of your voice, unable to respond knowing that this was the last time she would ever get to hear the gentle timbre of the way you talked, wanting to memorise the sound before it was lost forever. 

"I'm sorry, Kara." And she believes you when you say it. You look into her eyes for the last time before you both simultaneously lean in and press your lips together. Standing up, you keep your eyes on hers as you step away, wiping your cheeks before giving her a smile (which she returns weakly), and nodding your head before putting your mask back on.

"But you are my happiness." She whispers uselessly, smile dropping as she watches your figure disappear from her sight as you teleport back inside.

She can only sit there and watch the warehouse goes up in flames followed by a big explosion, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene as tears stream down her face before she finally releases a sob as the finality of the situation dawns on her.

Leaving her alone in the silence.

-

Her sister’s voice in her ear broke the silence.

"Kara, what's happening? Why can't we track Y/N?"

"Alex, oh Rao. Y/N, she's-" 

"She's what, Kara?" 

_"She's_ _gone."_

- 

It's silent when Kara gets back to the DEO, refusing to meet anyone's eyes as she walks in. Alex is by her side in an instant, ready to comfort her sister, unable to leave the blonde alone for even a second. But she’s so lost in thought, arms wrapped around her middle like she's trying to hold herself together, Alex was about to speak up when Kara suddenly breathes in sharply, eyes widening as she looks up to her sister.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She immediately notices the tears forming quickly in Kara's eyes, still bloodshot and puffy from before. From losing you, she remembers wistfully. It takes the Kryptonian a few tries to get the words out, but when she finally does, Alex's heart breaks even more. 

"I didn't- I didn't get to tell Y/N that I love her back."

There's nothing Alex can do, nothing anyone can do. She can't promise Kara that you'll be back so she could tell you that she loved you, she can't promise Kara that when she gets back to her apartment, you'll be there waiting for her on the couch, she can't promise Kara that everything's going to be alright when her whole world has just been ripped from her hands.

"Kara, Y/N knew. She knew that you loved her." But she just shook her head as the tears fell from her eyes once again. There were so many things she had left to say, so many unspoken words that you would never get to hear.

But what hurt the most was that Kara never got to tell you that she loves you.

"Love." The blonde states quietly. She sees the way her older sister is eying her in confusion, eyebrows furrowed as she tries to make sense of what Kara just said. She takes deep breath before explaining herself.

"You said I loved her. But I love her, Alex. Present tense. And there's nothing I can do to get her back."


End file.
